


Relieving Tension

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Doc, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Marking, Mild Painplay, Party Games, Pet Names, Polyamorous Relationships, Powerplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Evil Xisuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Doc and Void have never been on good terms, seeing as Doc betrayed Void years ago and abandoned the clan Void lead. Now the two are stuck in a closet, at a harmless party, and they decide to relieve some tension.
Relationships: Docm77/Evil Xisuma, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Relieving Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is technically a part of the vampire au floating around, but it can just be a standalone smut piece. I wrote this like July 25th, 2020 but it was only on the au discord for a while. Also, this is the personas, not the people, obviously, tho I hate it that the character tags have their real names please stop ;-;

“So,” Void began, filling the uncomfortable silence between them, “Doc. I know we’ve had our... disagreements.” He stated, voice low. 

Doc didn’t answer verbally, giving him a slight nod. The closet was filled with tension as Doc backed himself as far away from his past boss as possible. He had betrayed him and abandoned him years ago, deciding to shelter his dear humans from Void’s wrath. He didn’t succeed, and one of his humans turned. 

“Were you a part of Keralis’s turning?” Doc asked bluntly, cutting off Void’s next thought. 

Void paused, then answered calmly, “no. I only met BadTimes after the event.” 

Doc nodded distractedly, brows furrowed. 

“As I was saying, dearest, I feel like there is a lot of undisclosed tension between us that is ruining the atmosphere for others at this party. For the betterment of all of us, I feel as if we should... resolve this tension.”

Doc didn’t understand what he meant, that is until Void closed the space between them and pressed him against the wall. “Oh.” 

“So, Doc.” Void reached up and removed his helmet, long white hair flowing free. His face was pale and scarred, and his eyes were a deep red. Oh my god, Doc thought, he was hot. Void raised a hand to his face, cupping his chin delicately in his fingers, “would you like me to put you in your place?” 

That shouldn’t have turned him on like it did, heat rushing straight to his crotch and face. “I’ve never bottomed before.” He said quickly, embarrassed. 

Void grinned, revealing dagger-like fangs. “Oh, I know you haven’t. But I can help ease you into it. I can even be gentle if you’d prefer.” 

Oh hell no he didn’t want it gentle, but of course, he couldn’t say that out loud, shrinking back. 

Void took his hesitance as a no, frowning. “Or we could continue standing in awkward silence until our time is up.” 

Doc briefly considered his options. Stay mad at Void, or turn that anger into a nice and healthy fucking. He acted before he realized what he was doing, grabbing Void's shoulders and kissing him, hard, on the lips. He tried to be the dominant one, pushing Void back, until Void regained his senses and shoved Doc back into the wall, tripping him up and holding him to his torso, showing the goat that he was, in fact, in charge. 

Doc was freed from the kiss and he gasped for oxygen, squirming uncertainly as Void moved to his neck. He was about to say something when Void bit into his shoulder, earning a startled yelp. Doc blushed, hoping no one else heard, shaking. Void hadn’t separated from his shoulder yet and Doc realized he was marking him. Now that thought sent blood rushing to his nether regions. 

“Void, I don’t think that’s entirely necessary,” he said, not liking how his voice betrayed how disheveled he felt at the prospect. Void answered by grabbing Doc’s hips and grinding, eliciting a howl from the man beneath him, electricity shooting through his veins. 

Doc clenched his teeth, determined not to let another noise free. He was strong, and in control, and oh my god why has he never tried bottoming before? He spread his legs apart so Void had easier access, rocking his hips firmly against his motions, his dick getting some nice stimuli. He was nearly soothed by the rhythmic pace Void set, eyes fluttering shut. Then, Void stopped and Doc sighed, a tad disappointed. Ok no, really disappointed. He was hard as a rock now, his erection begging to be freed. 

Void looked down at him, at how unkempt and messy Doc was at the little attention Void gave him. “We don’t have to continue,” Doc nearly whined, but Void continued, a grin stretching across his face, “but I would just love to ravage you.”

Doc had to refrain from moaning at how those words affected him, sweaty, and in need. He nodded carelessly, biting his lip. 

“But, since this will be your first, I’ll have to take my time prepping you.” Void continued, a delicate hand running up and down Doc’s side. “It might be painful but.. if I know you at all, pain isn’t that much of a deciding factor for you, right?” 

Doc avoided looking him in the eye, not realizing his slight thing for pain was so obvious, “yeah uh, not really.”

“Good. Now, be a good boy, and turn around.” Void said, firm and leaving no room for questions. 

Doc was spurred into following instructions, wanting to be praised, facing the wall of the closet, pressing his hands against the smooth surface. He waited with bated breath as Void got ready. He wondered who Void would undress first, but his unasked question was answered as he felt soft fingers touch his waist, tracing the hem of his jeans. They wrapped around, finding his belt buckle and undoing the latch. One hand slipped the belt from his pants, and the other reached down and groped his bulge, hard. Doc bit back a squeak of pain and surprise, casting an accusatory glare over his shoulder

Void laughed softly from behind, eyes glinting, “sorry pet, I just couldn’t resist.” He purred, pushing Doc further against the wall by his shoulders, keeping him steady. 

“What did you just call me?” Doc demanded, face hot at the pet name. Sure, he and his unofficial boyfriends called each other pet names, like darling and sweetheart, but just pet seemed like a breach of some moral code. It made it sound like he was lesser than, or subpar to him. 

But, then again, him being just a servant and slave to Void’s desires made him feel hot. Even if Void gave no mind to his feelings, he was still of a higher purpose. 

Of course, all of this was just Horny Doc™ thoughts, since as soon as he left the closet the two should be on a level playing field. But right now, as Void ordered him around and manipulated his body to serve him, Doc couldn’t care less. 

Void interrupted his thoughts, pulling down his jeans to his knees, not even bothering to remove them completely. Now if Doc tried to get out of there he’d likely trip and fall. Void next took the band of his boxers and pulled them down, too. 

Doc’s skin flushed as the cool air of the closet washed over it, a shiver running through his body. He felt exposed and embarrassed, hardly ever getting stripped to this extent when having a fun time. 

He froze as he heard Void undoing his own garments, and suddenly he felt something warm and phallic sliding against his buttocks, Void holding his now bare hips. Panic swelled in him instantly and he jerked away, hitting his knees against the wall rather painfully. “Wait wait,” he rambled, “I thought you were going to prep me first!” He felt nauseated. 

“Did you want that?” Void asked, voice sounding gentle and concerned, a thumb idly tracing circles into Doc’s skin.

Doc calmed down enough to answer, adrenaline making his words sound rushed and blurred, “yes I want to be prepped dumbass, it’s my first time!” 

In hindsight, perhaps calling the one cornering him in a closet dumbass wasn’t a good idea. 

Void forced him against the wall with sudden vigor, Doc’s ignored erection getting squished between him and the wall, sending pain shooting up his spine. Void barely gave Doc a chance to resist or move away as he entered him with a finger, eliciting another yelp. That hurt, uncomfortable, and completely foreign. The digit slid in deep, tracing places Doc didn’t know was possible. 

“Alright then, pet, I’ll prep you,” Void growled, anger clear in his voice, not hesitating to shove in another finger. “But I am not going to be gentle.” He hissed out, beginning a quick pace. 

Doc nearly screamed, clawing at the wall, back arching painfully as Void prepped him, fingers sliding in and out at a jagged pace. He choked on his own saliva, clenching his eyes shut in an effort to not cry from the horrible burn. He was hyper-aware of every feeling on and in his body, breath coming in hot and heavy. Void showed no signs of stopping, and Doc let out a pained sob. 

Seeing his distress, Void slowed his violent ministrations, kissing the back of Doc’s neck. “Doc, if this is too much, you can tap out at any time. Say red for me to stop, yellow for me to slow, and green for me to continue.” He whispered urgently, as if saying it any louder would break the atmosphere the two had set. 

Doc flushed at the gentleness and kindness of his tone, but whispered a soft “green.” It hurt but it felt good, in a way he didn’t know how to describe. He didn’t want it to stop. 

Then, hearing his response, Void continued as if nothing happened, jamming in a third finger and stretching him uncomfortably wide. Doc clenched his teeth, legs spread wide, and hips aching. The burn was fading, and sparks of pleasure raced along his nerves. 

“Are you ready to take me yet?” Void asked idly, grinding his fingers against a certain spot inside him that made him see stars. Doc nodded, creeping towards his climax, eager to take this to the next level. 

Void then ripped his fingers out, casually wiping them off on the back of Doc’s shirt. Doc stifled a yelp then cringed because of course, he would do that. 

Doc was excited to get fucked, but some nervousness lingered, not knowing what to expect. He hoped any pain he felt was bearable, and Void would listen to any concerns he had. Void didn’t hesitate, however, to line his rock hard erection up with his now prepped hole. He started to press in the head, and Doc felt his breath get sucked away. Void pushed in further, effortlessly getting the cockhead fully sheathed. Doc trembled, clenching lightly on the intrusion, but at feeling Void stop, he quickly grits out a necessary “green.” Sure, it hurt, but it hurt good. 

Even then, Doc didn’t dare move a muscle until Void was fully seated inside, armored chest pressed against his back. Void’s hands gripped, no, dug into his hips, face resting on Doc’s taken care of yet slightly greasy black hair. As Void took pleasure in the warmth he provided, Doc trembled and grimaced, unused to the feeling of another man's dick being fully sheathed into his own body. A sudden twinge of something made Doc clench around Void and the man groaned against his hair, fingers digging harder into his flesh. 

“You’re doing so good, pet,” Void hummed, idly rolling his hips against Docs, moving the cock buried deep in him. Doc stifled a gasp, Void’s hard on reaching places inside him he didn’t think was possible. 

Out of sudden curiosity, Doc freed his non-prosthetic hand from the wall, nearly losing his balance, but regaining it after a moment. He traced his own skin, from just below his ribs down to his stomach. He felt around, wondering if Void’s cock could be felt from the outside, and oh god he could feel it. His face lit up in a violent blush and he let out a full-body shudder, sagging against Void’s chest. “Green, Void I need this.” He whispered, letting his hand resume its place on the wall. 

“What do you want me to do?” Void asked noncommittally, his anger from earlier apparently resolved from fucking Doc violently with his fingers. 

Doc felt frustrated, since shouldn’t it be obvious? Perhaps he only wanted a response, so Doc gave that to him, “fuck, please?” That apparently wasn’t the right answer, only getting a shallow thrust in response. But still, the small movement made his back arch from the combined pain and pleasure, a stifled noise escaping his lips. 

“Be more specific, my pet.” Void said casually as if Doc was the only one getting rewarded from this exchange. 

Additionally, Doc could hear the smirk in his voice, and he trembled in barely held back anger, “Hurry up and fuck my ass before I turn us around-” 

Doc didn’t get a chance to continue his likely threat, Void began a fast and brutal pace without a second thought, forcing Doc’s hips against his own and bending him over so his back was nearly parallel to the floor, Doc’s arms being the only thing keeping him up. 

Doc nearly blacked out from the onslaught of intense pain and pleasure, arching his back into his hips and groaning. He swore he was digging into the walls with how hard his fingers were clenched, likely only scratching the paint. But in his state, he couldn’t comprehend anything other than the blissful agony, and the complete control Void had over him, giving himself up entirely to his wills and desires at that moment. 

He felt close to his edge, and he knew Void was coming close as well. “Void, please, I need to cum.” He pleaded, pain and pleasure bordering on overstimulation at this point. 

Void hummed in response, the sound sending chills down his spine. He slowed down, focusing on going deep and hard instead, rocking Doc’s hips into his own. The change in place let Doc pay attention to every feeling that traveled through him, and his noises became more intense. 

Void then wrapped a hand around his waist, grasping his neglected hard-on, pumping it in time with his thrusts, getting him closer to his edge. Doc keened with the added pleasure, unashamedly loud. He no longer cared if the others heard, he only cared if he could cum.

“I’m about to cum.” Void growled, “can I cum in you?” Gratitude flickered through his thoughts and he nodded dumbly, chasing his own climax. Void slammed in deep then stopped, cumming inside of Doc with a low moan. Doc gasped at the completely foreign feeling, which happened to be the thing that drove him over the edge, Doc releasing his load onto the wall.

Doc panted roughly, struggling to regain composure. Void was still buried in deep, now softening, and Doc cringed as Void pulled his flaccid dick back out, the feeling not nice on his inner walls. 

He disassociated slightly, thoughts scrambled and desires confused. He felt Void pull up his jeans and thread the belt back through the loops, seemingly not as affected by his orgasm. Void turned Doc around, fixing up his outfit to make what just happened mot look so obvious. Doc noted that Void looked exactly the same as before, helmet back on his head. 

Void grinned, rapped on the door with his knuckles, and, just like that, the door was opened and Doc stumbled back out into the party. 

He was winded, exhausted, disheveled, and trembling. But now, he wanted people contact, as he often desires after a good fuck. He searched the room for his human, spotting Bdubs across the room, glaring at him. He was likely jealous, Doc mused as he made a beeline for him, scooping him up into his arms and kissing him. Bdubs was surprised, but he slowly reciprocated, shy. 

Doc pulled away, grinning. “Sorry Bdubs, I am just feeling a lot of things.” He apologized, collapsing onto the couch next to him, bringing him into his arms, spooning him. 

Bdubs gazed at him warily. “From what I heard, you just got boned.”

“Totally,” Doc replied, snuggling into him. 

“Uh, shouldn’t you shower or something?” 

“Only if you join me.”

Bdubs laughed, “I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha geddit, made a beeline, since Keralis is a bee


End file.
